This invention relates, in general, to earth boring machines of the type adapted for the horizontal boring of shafts wherein horizontal holes are created by advancing the machine carrying a boring head into the earth. Sections of pipe casing are then pushed into the holes thus formed. The invention relates, in particular, to an adaptor assembly which renders such an earth boring machine operative when moving into the bore and also when being extracted from the bore while protecting the gear box from damage.